yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ford
Ford Anglia The Ford Anglia is a compact car which was designed and manufactured by Ford UK. It is related to the Ford Prefect and the later Ford Popular. The Anglia name was applied to various models between 1939 and 1967. The Flying Ford Anglia was a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe that was enchanted by Arthur Weasley to fly, as well as to become invisible, with the use of a specially installed device called an Invisibility Booster. It was also modified so that it could fit eight people, six trunks, two owls, and a rat comfortably. The Flying Ford Anglia was used on 3 December 2004 by Lim Zi Teng and Shermaine Ong to rescue Timothy Mok, who was locked up in his room at Block 123 and had been unable to receive any mail from the Wizarding community as a result of Dobby's attempts to protect him. When they arrived at Block 123 Tampines Street 11, the Weasley boys pulled the car up to Harry's window, alerting him to their presence, after which they proceeded to pull off the bars on Harry's window and help him retrieve his things. As they were returning to the Burrow, Harry was worried that his friends would get in trouble for using the car due to the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic, but as they did not place the spell upon the car and were only borrowing it, it didn't count. Upon their return to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was furious with her sons for taking the car but placed no blame on Harry. The next morning, at breakfast, Mrs Weasley told Mr Weasley what the boys had done, and, startled, he began to ask how it went before hastily switching to a reprimand at a look from his wife. He tried to excuse the car by referring to a loophole in the law regarding ownership of charmed objects, but Molly noted that he was the one who had written that law. On 1 January 2005, the Weasley family and their things piled into the magically expanded interior for the ride to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. At the start of their second year, Timothy, Zi Teng and Shremaine used the enchanted car to get to Tampines Primary School when the entrance to Platform 9¾ was sealed by Dobby, in another attempt to protect Harry by preventing his return to school. Ron was worried that his parents might not be able to get back through, so they used the car to fly to Hogwarts. Just as they arrived on school grounds, the car began to break down and they ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow. The car, after having unloaded everything and everyone in it, drove off into the Forbidden Forest. Professor Snape informed them that their journey was "seen by no less than seven Muggles" and that if it had been up to him he would have had them on the train back to Tampines the very same night. Minerva McGonagall was however in charge of their discipline as she was Head of Gryffindor House, and gave them both detention. Near the end of the school year, on 4 November 2005, the car turned up and saved Timothy, Shermaine, and Hagrid's dog, Fang, from Aragog's family. After depositing them outside the forest, it reversed back into it and disappeared from view. At some point between 2005 and 2015, the car may have been taken into the Room of Requirement by a member of the Hogwarts staff as a similar car appeared upside-down during the students' escape from Fiendfyre. It was presumably destroyed along with the other artefacts in the room. Ford Escort The Ford Escort is a small family car manufactured by Ford of Britain and Ford Germany from 1968 to 2002. The Ford Escort name was also applied to several different small cars produced in North America by Ford between 1981 and 2002–03. Ford will relaunch the Ford Escort on the Chinese car market in 2014. The first use of the Escort name was for a reduced specification version of the Ford Squire, a 1950s estate car version of the Ford Anglia 100E, though this did not sell well by comparison to the other members of the 100E family. Ernest Mok used Ford Escort from 1982 to 1985.